The Antic of Anatomy
by Lydoodle
Summary: A Mabudachi Trio one shot - Ayame discovers just how mischievous Hatori can be one Biology lesson... Contains slight Ayame/Hatori and general tomfoolery between the trio.


Disclaimer - I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. This is my first fanfiction on here so any sort of review/acknowledgement/criticism would be very welcome!

* * *

_The door opened and the girl lifted her head from the jottings of her notebook to see who had entered._

_Akira had never seen such a handsome boy before in her life._

_A slight breeze from the movement of air as he walked into the room sent a wave of musky floral scents washing over Akira, causing her to breathe in deeply in order to inhale more of the alluring smell. Her eyes followed the movement of his long silver hair, which flowed from his head and tumbled down his back. And with the slight turn of his head, the girl found her gaze locked with-_

"Ayame Sohma, this is the third time you've been late to class this week! Just what do you think you're doing?"

Shigure sighed and allowed his pen to clatter onto the desk. He couldn't write _that _into the paragraph; Ayame would be a terrible name for a hero after all. But now, he considered as he leant back in his chair whilst the teacher rambled on at the silver-haired boy, at least he could have a bit of fun today without the need to write. What with 'Tori not turning up to class and Ayame running late as usual, the dog had become rather lonely at the back of the room without his usual mates sitting next to him, and he had needed a distraction – hence the trash he'd just created in his notepad.

With a smile, the teenager watched his best friend lean against the wall next to Miss Fujioka's desk, thrusting his hip out in a way that made all the female students and, admittedly, some of the male students, break out into a giddy sigh and a slightly frustrated sweat.

"Oh my dear woman," Ayame cried out dramatically, flinging a hand over his heart, "thine ignorant words art cruel, for one cannot control the steady pendulum of time, nor its effect on the mind of one such as I who-"

"Ayame, this isn't a poetry lesson; this is Biology. Thank goodness." Miss Fujioka finished under her breath with a growl, her hand gripping the edge of her desk like a vice as she watched the annoying boy walk away.

'Gure blinked at this news, looking down at the Creative Writing book he had unconsciously pulled out of his bag several minutes ago. Then again, every lesson was one for writing in the head of Shigure Sohma. For his friend, however, every lesson was a bore if it wasn't disrupted in some way by Ayame; the snake had told 'Gure so himself.

True to his word, the light-haired Sohma paused in mid-strut, turning to grin at the teacher with a gleam in his eyes before practically skipping to his desk, sliding in his seat and leaning up against Shigure's arm.

"Did you hear that 'Gure?" The snake all but purred, "It's my favourite lesson! I learn so much tantalising information in Biology. Of course, you already know that; you're the victim of this knowledge after all."

Shigure raised an eyebrow as his eyes followed Ayame's finger, watching it work its way up his arm before flicking off at the shoulder of his jacket and proceeding to run along his jaw-line.

"I wouldn't call myself the victim, dear." The dog replied, keeping his gaze on Ayame as he pretended to not hear Miss Fuijoka's high-pitched rants at keeping their hands to themselves in a class room and not looking at the slack-jawed faces of the students around him. Shigure moved his face closer to Ayame's, allowing the snake to notice the mischievous glint in his brown eyes and causing a grin to form on the latter's face. Ayame opened his mouth to speak, but a deeper voice penetrated the air before he could form a word.

"Ayame."

All heads turned towards the door of the classroom, the frame of which contained a sight that rivalled the performance of the snake just moments before. Shigure and Ayame grinned wickedly as their eyes moved up the figure, leaving the long pair of legs, moving past a shirt-clad torso and reaching one green eye and a fringe of dark hair. His sleeves were rolled back, exposing a few veins in his muscular arms which rested above his head on the door frame, filling the gap with his intimidating presence. The slight trail of smoke from one hand betrayed the cigarette he hid from view.

The other two Sohma's were amazed to see Hatori looking so… _sexy_ as he strode his way to the back of the room. Ayame moved back to his own seat, sitting bolt upright as his gaze stayed on the eyes of the dragon in front of him.

Quickly taking a drag (to the greatest displeasure of Miss Fuijoka), Hatori proceeded to place both hands on Ayame's desk and sighed, allowing white curls of smoke to feather over the snakes face whilst the dark haired man leant into him.

"Ayame," he repeated with a soft murmur that seemed to resonate through Aya, "I thought you only showed me what I taught you about Biology."

Shocked gasps echoed throughout the room at the innuendo that had left the lips of the one Sohma everyone thought to be sensible. And yet here he was, a cigarette in one hand whilst the other reached towards Ayame's face to stroke his bottom lip with his thumb.

"I guess you'll be needing more… tutoring." The deep voice continued, his hand leaving Aya's lips and moving towards the collar of his shirt. Before he knew it, Ayame found himself even closer to Hatori as his friend gripped his tie and pulled roughly, the action forcing Hatori to lean over the long-haired boy's desk and allowing the class and a flustered Miss Fuijoka the privilege of observing the student's rear end. Ayame, uncertain if the dragon was joking around or being deadly serious, smirked as he thought up his reply.

"Well, you are the best when it comes to teaching me about the human anatomy."

'Tori smirked as well at the witty reply and slowly let the tie slip through his long fingers, watching Aya thud back into his chair looking star-struck.

"I think the best thing for you to do right now," the dragon said, standing back up and towering over the snake, "is to come with me."

The sentence "I always come with you darling" escaped Ayame's lips, and 'Gure had to bite his tongue in order to stop himself laughing whilst those around him gasped in aroused horror. Poor Miss Fuijoka started to stutter in distress but she was ignored as all eyes remained on the couple. Hatori snubbed the end of his cigarette on the desk and flicked the end away whilst he kept his eyes locked on Ayame. Eventually he turned on his heel and walked back towards the door, pausing in the frame again before he left.

Hatori leant against the wood with one elbow, forcing his hand though this black hair and casually crossing one leg over the other as he observed the gob-smacked Ayame at the other end of the room.

"So are you going to come willingly or would you rather I drag you out by your hair?" He said with a straight face, speaking as if there weren't 20 other students in the room.

The snake combed the hair on question over one should and proceeded to twist it, looking at his hands as he replied in a shy voice "Well I do love it when you pull my hair 'Tori." He peered through his eyelashes, watching Hatori smile at the use of his nickname. Suddenly Ayame stood up, knocking his chair onto the floor and flinging his silver locks back behind him, causing them to billow around his face as he spoke boldly.

"But today, I will prove to you that I am indeed a man and that I will not be pushed around by the likes of you, no matter how much your internal desires may be holding you captive! I intend to set you free from this inner demon, like any man would!" And with that he strode towards the door and pushed Hatori out, winking at Shigure as he, too, left the room.

Shigure was too busy laughing to himself to notice Miss Fuijoka take out a notebook from her pocket and jot down a score for Ayame's performance that day, giving him a well deserved 9 out of 10. She then walked up to Shigure and placed a pile of paper on his desk.

"Make sure those two get this work done for tomorrow morning Mr Sohma; no doubt Hatori's, er, 'tutoring' will be thorough enough for Ayame to do this all very easily." She smirked, looking out of the window as she walked back to her desk to see two familiar figures walk quickly through the school gates.

As soon as Ayame left the premises, he laughed loudly with triumph and held his hand up in the air. "Nice one 'Tori!" He cried, eyes scrunched up as he waited for his hand to come into contact with his friend's. After an awkward pause, Ayame opened his eyes and realised Hatori was no longer walking next to him – turning around, he watched the boy walk up to him, wearing his perfect poker face.

"What is it?" The snake asked when the dragon caught up, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion at Hatori's seriousness. The eyebrows shot back up when his friend grabbed his arm and moved closer, leaving barely an inch between their faces.

"You'll need to stop fooling around if you want to get home quickly and free me from this inner demon, Aya." 'Tori's lips were so close to Ayame's face that the snake felt them brush over his cheeks when they moved. The silver-haired student couldn't breathe; he could only stare into those gorgeously green eyes that held nothing but seriousness.

Ayame gulped and breathed out slowly. "Couldn't you have waited until a more private time to reveal this to me?" he whispered, his own eyes furiously scanning his friend's face for a sign that told him the dragon wasn't being serious.

"You were right."

Ayame blinked. "What about?"

Hatori's face broke out into a full, gentle smile, lighting up his face in a rare way that Ayame had only seen a few times before. "Tormenting people really is fun."

After several seconds of silence, the silver-haired boy released a strangled noise from his throat before he flung his hand over his forehead and pretended to faint. Hatori began to laugh at his friend's commotion, causing the other boy to laugh as well.

"Shigure is going to love it when he finds out!" Ayame laughed, picking up the pace again as he watched Hatori laugh along with him.

"Who says he's going to?" The dragon replied, exposing a look in his eyes that betrayed how much fun he was having.

"You should do this more often; you're a natural." The snake stated, knowing that the lack of a reply was Hatori's way of telling him this was a one-off.

Hatori eventually shrugged. "Well, you did make it look so fun. I thought I'd try it out whilst I still could."

"Speaking of what we could try out…"

Hatori stopped and looked at his friend, who was grinning impishly. "I don't think I could-"

'Tori found himself being dragged into a run all the way back home, only slowing when they were inside the gates of their estate and Ayame found the chance to drag him past most of the Sohma family whilst removing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt, exclaiming phrases such as "Don't go gentle on me this time!" within hearing range of the others. And for once in his life, Hatori Sohma found himself not wanting to restrain Ayame from whatever he was planning on doing to him.

This was the poor excuse 'Tori had for finding himself waking up, and feeling extremely satisfied, next to a mane of silver in his bed the next morning.


End file.
